bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's days at Bullworth part 7
"What the hell was the point of all that?" I ask Johnny Vincent with his bike in hand. He takes the bike and hands it to a redheaded Greaser named Vance. Someone whom I would later rely on but for now he is nothing but a stranger. "I wanted to see if I could trust ya kid. You don't know who could turn ya in these days." He replied. "Why would I turn you in, did you do something bad?" I ask with a bit of a chuckle. "That's for me to know." He replies laughing. "Anyways, a few good fellas have told me that Ryan Irvin switched to a different dorm room. I'm guessing he's afraid of you." He finishes. I nod and walk off back to the dorm room to finish my math homework. Then as I pass by the parking lot I see that pretty girl, Evanna, again. I am turned on by her, she is just nice and beautiful. I go over to make conversation with her. "Hey how's it going?" I say, approaching her. She closes a book she was reading and smiles. "Why hello there, Michael. How are you?" She asks me, with those beautiful eyes staring back at me. 'I'm good, to be honest things could be better but... Yeah." I reply with a somewhat nervous tone. For minutes we talked about random stuff and then I realised that it was getting late (11:24 P.M.) and that I should probably walk her back to her dorm or I would feel guilty if she got in trouble. "Would you want to head back to your dorm now?" I ask her, shaking with nervousness. "Oh of course. No one has ever wanted to walk with me," she says with a tone that puts me at ease. Everything goes pretty smoothly from here. I walk her back to her dorm and then continue on back to my dorm room just to see Alex asleep. I come in and fall on the bed, clothes and all. It's been a pretty strained day and it's only Tuesday. The rest of this week is gonna be hell on ice, I thought, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My eyes open to the alarm clock going off (We have an alarm clock???) and Alex rising from his bed only to trip on a backpack on the floor, I start to chuckle and as I do he starts to turn red with embarrassment. Then I get up from the bed and stretch my arms out. "Friday couldn't come sooner." I remark as I get my papers all together for my classes today. Alex nods in agreement. Today was going to be a very slow day, I could feel it in my gut. I was slow to get out of bed, slow to take a shower, and ultimately slow to go to these bullshit classes. Sadly I complied to this though and as I stepped outside of the Boys Dorm it starts to rain. Not only that I could hear the thunder. The start of the school year and it's raining already. So I made a mad dash for the main building and once I make it I quickly throw open the doors and rush inside. When I enter the smell of food sends me to the cafeteria. My bad mistake. I get some terrible looking eggs and the cook said the meat I grabbed was ham but at the moment I was a little skeptical to believe it. I approach a table where Alex is sitting eating something that looks quite similiar to what I had, just by the look on his face I don't think he was enjoying his meal. "Having a good time?" I ask with a few chuckles in between words. "Ugh... What is this?" He asks, letting bits of the egg fall through his fork. "Those are eggs, rich boy." I jokingly reply. He gives me an offended look. Levi comes up to our table, "What's up, ladycakes?" He asks with that creepy, deep voice he has. I shove him. "Not much, puta." I reply laughing. We both sit at the table and start to eat (These eggs are shit) and talk about random shit that's going on. Most of it is pointless and Alex sits there silently as if intrigued. He probably was, the kid doesn't get out much that's for sure. Then the class bell rings. I head to my first class of the day, math, which is probably my most hated class of all time. I'm actually pretty good at it but it's so boring and kills me from the inside out every time I work through it. I get my assignment and start to work on it. Algebra one is so stupid! After working at it for the whole class 60 (60 questions in all) the bell rings and I let go a sigh and a chuckle as I walk out of the class. I go to my locker to get my class schedule for Tuesdays. Next up is Biology. Oh the repetition continues! Hours Later... After working through my classes the final bell rings and I work my way back to my room. As I get in there I see Alex White working on his homework and that reminds me that I have homework to do. Can this week just end already, are the words I want that I am so eager to scream. But I keep myself contained and fall on the bed. My eyes close and I quickly fall into a deep sleep. I wake up at about one in the morning on Wednesday. Alex is fast asleep, and at this point I start to wonder how I was able to sleep for that long without waking up at all. My homework is my first priority for the day. English homework needs to get done, I love English so I get a quick start on it and finish it in little under twelve minutes. At this point hunger is starting to take over my mind, I haven't eaten for 11+ hours and my stomach is basically yelling at me. So I was going to try and sneak out and get a meal. Except there's one problem: The gates don't open until the weekend. I'd have to literally scale the walls of Bullworth. That doesn't sound very fun but the rewards are worth the risk, or so I thought. Without any thought about it I thrust myself out of the school doors and over to the main gate, while avoiding any prefects searching the premises. I start to climb onto the statues and after several minutes of falling down and starting over I eventually make it over the damn wall. Then the next problem suddenly appeares, I don't know a single location in Bullworth. Oh shit. I take a left and start to head up the road. There was a town that I passed through on my way into town so I could possibly find food there. Though there was one beat I missed, who's open at one in the morning, Are there any 24 hour dining locations in Bullworth? Category:Blog posts